You Destroyed My Love For You
by White FANG8121
Summary: What happens when Ranma chooses Shampoo? What happens to Akane? Does she finally or break or just not care anymore? Oneshot.


Song: Cherry lips (go baby go)  
Artist: Garbage 

**She gave you everything she had**

Look at her, grabbing onto your arm as if you were her world. Heh, maybe you _are_ her world. So what, why should I care? It was a long time ago. I'm over it now…

Totally over it…

I never think about it.

Ever.

**But she was young and dumb**

There she goes again, using her looks to get what she wants. Of course, you give it to her. You're pathetic, do you only care about what she looks like? So, if I grow my hair longer and dye it purple and act like a total bimbo, you'll like me too?

**She'd just turned twenty-one**

It's been what, two years? Maybe even longer, who knows, I don't keep track. You two have been together for quite some time now. I hope you're happy with yourself…what am I saying? You probably are happy…

Not that I care.

Yeah, I don't care…

Not one bit.

**She didn't care to hang around**

I bet in another year you'll be asking her to marry you. You are such an idiot, you know that? You had girls all over you, willing to do anything you ask of them, and out of all of them, you picked _her_. Why her? I still ask myself that question even now. Is it the fact that she's a good martial artist? That's she's pretty? That she has a good personality? That's so dumb she'll do anything you want without really realizing what she's even doing?

**So when the shit came down  
Why she was nowhere to be found**

When you're living through the hard times, why is it that she suddenly seems to disappear? When you're by yourself, depressed and lonely, looking like an abandoned little puppy, where is she? She's never there for you when you _really_ need it, and yet, you still love her.

Guys.

I'll never understand them.

Especially you.

**This life can turn a good girl bad**

There she goes again, acting all sexy and cute as you just smile and pick her up, spinning her around in the air. You never did that with me…not once. She lets out her annoying high pitched giggle as you let her down, pulling her close, nuzzling her neck and whispering sweet words. Ugh, that's just disgusting…

**She was the sweetest thing  
That you had ever seen**

I still don't understand. Are you just that desperate? Do you just need her so you don't look bad? So that somebody won't walk up to you and say "You mean you still don't have a girlfriend?" Her, but why her? Did you forgot four eyes? Yeah, thanks to you, he left and has never returned. He probably committed suicide or something. Did you even think about it when you asked her out? That you were breaking a heart or two?

**You're such a delicate boy  
In the hysterical realm  
Of an emotional landslide  
In physical terms**

You two are at it again, locking your lips on hers, your tongues sharing a dance with one another. This is just sick. You pull her closer as the kiss becomes even deeper. I can't believe I'm watching this.

All of this.

**With your cherry lips and golden curls  
You could make grown men gasp**

You break off as you both stare into each others eyes. She then lets out a deep sigh and rests her head on your chest.

Oh, please.

Somebody shoot me now.

**When you'd go walking past them  
In your hot pants and high heels**

Don't you even think it, I'm not jealous, not one bit. I just find it pathetic that you hooked up with her. Out of all the girls in the world. _Her._ What is so special about her anyways?

I'd like to know…

**They could not believe  
That such a body was for real**

I don't even know why I'm bothering watching you two. Maybe it's because I'm worried about you? Hah, yeah right. I could care less to what happens to you. You're the one who left _me._ So why would I care what happens to you? You're the one who broke my _heart_. So go have your fun.

See if I care.

Because I certainly don't, and won't, ever.

**It seemed like rainbows would appear  
Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear**

What did I tell you? I knew that thing between you two wouldn't last long. Now she's left you for some other guy. Look at you, crying and complaining as if you were a five year old who had his lollipop taken away from you. I told you, but you never listened. If it were me, I would have never done that. I would have stayed with you.

But you made that mistake.

And now your heart is _broken_.

Now you know how it feels to be me.

**Because you looked just like a girl**

If you think I'm going to come back and comfort you, forget it. You think I'm just going to forget about what happened before? What kind of idiot do you take me for? You left me all alone, and I can't forgive you for that. I'm not coming back.

Not now.

Not ever.

**Your baby blues would flash  
And suddenly a spell was cast**

Maybe you'll think of me now, and how I must have felt when you broke my heart. When you left me with nothing but my loneliness. And how I cried, but you never returned to me. So why should I return to you?

**You hold a candle in your heart  
You shine the light on hidden parts**

Maybe I am still in love with you. But I'm not about to waste my love on you, not when there's a risk of you leaving me once again. I'll find someone else. Someone who will appreciate me for who I am.

Someone who will love me.

Who will stay with me, forever and always.

You promised me that.

But look what happened.

You make the whole world wanna dance You bought yourself a second chance

So go on, find someone else to be your whore. Because it certainly isn't going to be me.

**Go Baby Go Go  
We're right behind you**

Maybe that childhood friend of yours?

**Go baby Go Go  
Yeah we're looking at you**

Or that insane lady who throws flower petals?

**Go baby Go Go  
Aw we're right behind you**

Because this time, I won't be the stupid one.

**Go Baby Go Baby**

Because this time…

**Go Baby Go Baby**

I won't be the one who fell in love again.

**Yeah we're looking at you  
Go**

And when you're all alone in this world, with no one to hold. You'll think of me, and how we could have had a future. But you destroyed that chance. You destroyed everything…

You destroyed my love for _you_.


End file.
